


Graduation

by TheIrishNeko



Series: Eruri Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Birth, Gradutation, M/M, Omega Levi, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: I thought of this while at my friend's graduation last night and decided to write it. It's also my first A/B/O fic. Enjoy.No it's not part of Captain and his Commander





	Graduation

Levi sighed as he laid in bed. The calendar next to him had a red circle around the 17th of June. It was graduation day. High school was a tough patch in his life but he managed. He had the support of his friends and the support of his boyfriend. But being and Omega had its problems. 

Without parents or any family and having to move to a new school for his junior year it was tough. When he had his heats he would stay home for the first two days for the worst to pass then he would go to school. He was lucky to have them start on a Friday night and end Sunday evening, just enough time to be a little normal for school. 

His senior year was a different story. On September 16, he was asked out on a date. Of course Levi didn't want to refuse because he loved the man. Because Levi was so caught up in love, he forgot his heat was supposed to start and that his boyfriend was an Alpha. Normally you couldn't tell if people were the dynamics but it defined them on their sex drive.

As Levi began to feel the hot knot in his stomach after returning home from a lovely dinner, he scrambled to the bathroom to grab his suppressants. He had an oh shit moment. His prescription ran out, and there was an Alpha in the house. He knew how this was going to turn out. He had to quickly think. Was is ok to have sex? Yes. Was it okay to have unprotected sex? No. Did he really want a child? No. Was his boyfriend going to back down? Probably not.

Levi made his decision. He stepped out of the bathroom and tried to hide his pain. He kept his pheromones in for a moment as he asked his boyfriend his choice.

“Um… Erwin?”

The football leader turned his head in the small musicians direction. “What’s up?”

“This is very important and I'm going to keep myself in the bathroom until you answer.”

“Ok… what is it?” He was about to get up.

“Stay.” Erwin stayed. “I'm starting my heat and i ran out of suppressants. I can't go to my doctor to fill out a new prescription. So i might need you to knot me.”

Erwin’s eyes lit up. “Alright. I mean if that’s what you want.”

“No I'm asking if it’s what you want. This is most likely going to result in a pregnancy. I am very fertile on my first two days. You could become a father.”

Erwin looked down. This was a big decision. “Give me five minutes to think it over. Can you hold on for that long?”

Levi nodded and slunk back into the bathroom. He sat on the floor, clutching his stomach and letting out a silent whimper. When the five minutes were up the bathroom opened. His scent was leaving the room and surrounding Erwin. The giant blonde walked in and scooped up Levi and brought him to the twin mattress. 

Levi breathed heavily from the heat as Erwin stripped him of his clothes. The Alpha himself stripped too and carefully, respectfully, cared for the omega. He showered Levi in kisses and teased his nipples and pressed his fingers in. The omega moaned in the slight pleasure as he was being stretched. He wanted to be taken so bad. 

“Erwin, p-please. I’m ready.”

“I’m too. Let’s have a family.” 

He pressed their lips together and slowly pushed his member into Levi’s slick entrance. The natural lubricant helping Erwin easily slide in. Levi let out a howl of ecstasy and raked his nails along Erwin’s back. Erwin moved slow until Levi begged him to go quicker. As he increased his speed, his knot grew and grew until it popped, spilling his seed inside the panting omega. Levi let out a scream of the Alpha’s name and Erwin joined in shouting the omega’s.

“Oh god I feel so full.” Levi breathed.

“I take it that's a good thing?”

“Yes.”

They shared the bed the whole weekend. Levi’s heat never felt so great and he holed to have this again in the future. Erwin was his mate.

Sure enough Erwin agreed to being his mate and they would mark right after their graduation. But it was going to be difficult for Levi. For the moment he just laid in bed staring down at the large mass that was attached to his front. Inside his child was growing and tumbling around, most likely bruising his insides.

He pushed himself up with a grunt and swung his feet around. His child was a day late. They were supposed to arrive the day before so then Levi could have a relaxing graduation. That wasn't the case. As they waited all day, there was nothing but a tumbling baby, happily squirming around. A knock on his door startled him but was opened to reveal his boyfriend.

“Morning sunshine.” The blonde winked.

“There’s nothing sunny in here.” Levi grumbled.

“Don't be like that! They’re a day late. Maybe they want us to graduate then greet us in our new chapter of life.”

The giant had a point. Erwin walked over and helped Levi to his feet. He got him dressed and ready for the afternoon rendezvous. Levi was helped down the stars and to the breakfast table. Erwin’s parents were there a and greeted him with a smile. For the last two months of his pregnancy Erwin’s parent’s had invited Levi to live with them. They wanted to help out with their grandchild and the boys as well. Levi was unsure at first since the last time he experienced family was when he was 12. He accepted though and was grateful for it.

“Still no baby huh?” Mrs. Smith smiled.

“Not yet.” Levi laughed. “It would be funny though if they come at graduation.”

Erwin laughed too. “I doubt it. They’ll come tomorrow.”

The rest of the day went smoothly. Levi had a couple of Braxton Hicks and Erwin helped him breathe through them. He had a feeling they would come tomorrow in the early morning. At graduation time, Levi went to go put his robe on in the bathroom. He had the feeling to pee and he also wanted to take a moment for himself to silently tell his parents that he did it.

In the bathroom he felt uneasy. His child was oddly calm. They were resting heavily towards his bottom and acted as if they were sleeping. It didn't worry him too much and went along with his task. He went to the bathroom, and as he went, he apparently had to really go. This was accompanied by a small cramp in his back. He waved it as having to go and standing up for too long. As he went though, his robe hung on the back of the door. He smiled and silently told his parents what he wanted to say.

He finished and stood up. The toilet contents looked more than just pee. It was filled with another liquid. The small cramp was increasing and he realissd what had happened. His water broke right into the toilet which is why he thought he had to really pee. Fear surrounded him. His joke from earlier was no laughing matter now.

“Oh baby why now? You just have to come at the wrong time.” He remembered that graduation was about and hour and 45 minutes. He could wait that long. His labor wasnt progressing that bad. 

He slipped on his robe and cap then walked out to meet Erwin. He had to hide the fact that his baby wanted out. Luckily the cramps were too bad for the moment. Erwin took his hand and together they waited.

“How you holding up?” Erwin asked him.

“I had a Hicks in the bathroom but nothing to worry about. The little brat his passed out now. Won’t bother me for a while.” Levi put on a fake smile.

“Good.” Erwin rubbed his belly and smiled. “I'm so proud of you Levi.”

“Me too. I mean of you.”

Erwin bent down to give Levi a kiss and Levi felt a small contraction. His breathing hitched but he was able to control it. Erwin caught it and helped Levi breathe through it. After it passed, the two met up with their friends and all gave hugs. Their friend were surprised to see Levi at graduation. For his last two months, he was put in a kind of home schooled environment, another reason why the Smith’s wanted him to move in. 

At last graduation started. Everyone got to sit by friends which was nice for Levi but bad for Erwin. Half way into Graduation speeches, Levi felt another contraction, this one stronger. He gripped his boyfriend’s hand and Erwin whispered him to breathe. The blond was getting concerned at the closeness of the Hicks. 

“Levi are you alright?” Erwin whispered.

“Does it look like I'm alright!?” Levi harshly whispered back, still breathing through the contraction.

“Is it that bad?”

Levi nodded and let out a sigh of relief. He rubbed his belly and felt pressure slightly growing towards the bottom. His child didn't want to wait the full time.

“Levi?”

“I’m walking. I have to. I promised my parents.” A small tear of pain escaped his eye as another contraction hit. He held a hand over his mouth to stifle a scream wanting to escape.

“Jesus, are you in labor?” Erwin’s eyes growing wide.

Levi shot him a look that was full of pain, sadness, and help. The pain passed.

The first row was called up. They were in the third. 

“Ok. Just hold on until we get called. Then we’ll leave right after you walk. I don't care about the rules.”

One of their friends picked up on their energy.

“You guys alright?”

“Never better! Just can't believe I’m graduating.” Levi held a thumbs up.

Second row. A smaller one hits, one he can easily pass. The time seemed to tick slowly as they second row passed. 

Third row. Levi thanked god and with Erwin in tow, he made it to the podium. His name was called and his friends along with Erwin’s parents cheered for him. He smiled and walked along a little ways as he waited for Erwin. The blonde’s name was called and the same people as well as the football team cheered. Erwin joined him to walk the rest of the way. But that didn't go as planned. Levi was hit with a strong contraction, sending him to his knees. A cry escaped him and he covered his mouth.

“Levi!” Erwin crouched down.

“Erwin, I can’t. They want out. Take me to the hospital, please.” Levi cried. Erwin moved and picked up Levi. He carried him to the nurse's office. He set him down on the bed and took off his robe and cap. Levi was clutching his stomach and he was crying in pain. The paramedics were called and they whisked Levi away. 

Erwin followed in his parent’s car, his head bowed down and hands together to pray. His parents dropped him off at the entrance to the hospital and Erwin ran inside.

“Uh, Levi Ackerman. He’s having my baby.”

“Right. Maternity ward, floor 2 room 8.”

“Thanks!”

“Good luck!”

Erwin didn't wait for the elevator, he booked the stairs and found Levi’s room. He opened the door to see Levi walking around with the nurse. She started at Erwin then stepped aside to let him take over.

“Erwin, thank god.” Levi hugged him and gave him a kiss. 

“Is everything going alright? He asked.

“Doctors day i'm at 5cm. Im halfway there.”

“I'm so proud of you. We’ll have to get our diplomas from Hange. I texted them to grab them for us.”

“I don't care about that right now. I just want to meet our baby.”

The next two hours were painful. Levi walked around and ate ice chips. He could feel his baby move down and sit, waiting to emerge into the world. The nurse came in and checked him. 

“Alright, looks like the baby’s ready. Would the dad like to scrub down?”

“Erwin, go get sanitized.” Levi pushed him away. 

Two minutes later Erwin returns covered in sterile blue and the doctor. Levi held Erwin’s hand. At the first contraction Levi was ordered to push. He did and he felt his bottom half ripping into two. He cried with the pain but felt better once the head was out. He was instructed to push again and the rest came out. A small cry filled the room, bringing Levi to tears. 

“Congrats you two, it’s a girl!” Erwin cried too.

Levi then felt something move down inside him. It was similar and as the doctor’s were celebrating the birth, Levi was freaking out.

“Doctor?” Levi looked down.

The doctor’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “Uh, get ready to push again.”

“Is it the afterbirth?” Erwin asked, over at his daughter’s side.

“No, its another baby. Mr. Ackerman, you’re having twins.”

“What!?” Both parents say in unison.

Levi was hit with a contraction at that moment and pushed again. Erwin was at his side once more and dealt with the death grip. It didn't hurt as much this time since the sister made the room. He pushed as the head came out the. The shoulders and the rest of the body. A slightly deeper cry filled the room. 

“Congrats again, it’s a boy!”

Erwin then showered Levi’s face with kisses. He tried not to laugh but the laugh eased the pain that was aching below. The nurses cleaned him up and Erwin went with the other nurses to clean his children. Levi was moved to a recovery room and waited. It was an hour and he was woken up by Erwin. He had a baby in each arm and smiled. Levi took one then the other. Each were wrapped up in a pink and blue blanket. 

“They’re beautiful!” Levi smiled.

“They look like perfect combinations of us.” Erwin laughed.

The little girl was blonde with big eyes like her father and the boy looked like a small version of Levi, his face grumpy, clearly mad at his parents for not knowing he was there.

“What are we going to name them?” The nurse said coming in with the certificates.

“Rose Elizabeth Smith.” Erwin said, stroking his daughter’s nose.

“Kenneth Trost Smith.” Levi said looking down at his son. The name was perfect. The kid was hours old and it already reminded him of the cheerful yet grumpy uncle he once looked up to.

“Those are perfect names. Congrats you two.”

That Monday when they returned to school to get their diplomas, they were greeted by the staff. Erwin went out and bought a second car seat the night they were born so they could carry them home. They saw their friends that were there and all of them cooed around the babies. Rose began to fuss and traded Kenneth for Rose. He picked her up and she calmed at his scent. 

After the long wait, they reached the table to get their diplomas. They were congratulated for their children as well. Levi was so happy about this piece of paper. It meant that he accomplished something big and important all on his own. He was finally something his parents could be proud of. The next challenge, was to prove to his parents that was going to the best dad this kids could ever have. Erwin was going to mark him soon and they were planning on getting married when the twins were a year. 

Levi could never ask for a better graduation.


End file.
